


Don't Tell Anyone

by emmisaysmufasa



Category: Gone Series - Michael Grant
Genre: Drug Use, F/F, Weed, since astrid uses it in fear to sleep, temporary fix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmisaysmufasa/pseuds/emmisaysmufasa
Summary: When Diana needs an escape, she knows where to go.





	Don't Tell Anyone

**Author's Note:**

> rated teen and up for drug use and murder references. set between the end of Plague and beginning of Fear, the basic premise is that Diana finds Astrid's spot and visits it when she needs an escape from everything. Astrid needs it too.

Her eyes burn bright in the fire.  
She's seen Astrid with many faces.  
Cold. Scared. Angry.  
Now she sees her withdrawn from everyone. Withdrawn from God. From herself.  
"Don't tell anyone," Astrid murmurs, as she passes the joint to Diana. Diana places her finger at her lips and smiles.

It's been a week since Diana discovered Astrid's spot, out in the woods, away from both Caine's land and Sam's.   
Since she shunned herself, for the murder of Pete. Little Pete. Petey. Her little brother, she protected- fiercely, loyally, resentfully.   
She'd stumbled upon her, and Astrid had seen the telltale pregnancy bump right away.   
"Diana. You've come a long way out."  
"Heard you killed your brother."  
"Yes." there was nothing in Astrid's voice but coolness, a matter-of-fact style to it. 

It has been a week and Diana hasn't told anyone about Astrid's spot.   
She knows Sam would go out to find her, bring her back. And she knows that isn't what Astrid needs right now.   
She needs silence, both girls lying out by the homemade fire, staring up at the not-quite sky, an unspoken agreement to leave their demons behind in these moments.   
To just exist. And when Diana needs to escape everything, she knows where to go.  
"Don't tell anyone," Astrid reminds Diana absent mindedly, as she rolls another joint, on another night.   
Diana looks up, and leans forward, closing the space between the girls with a kiss.   
It's long and it's burning, and it's temporary. It's a distraction from what's inside the girls' heads, and the reminders of what they've left behind.  
And they welcome it, let everything fade away for now.   
As Diana starts to leave, she turns back for a moment, and watches Astrid, asleep, knife in hand, ready for trouble.   
She sees the difference from the sharp, logical girl she snarked at in those first days of the FAYZ.   
And she turns away again.


End file.
